Hablemos claro
by lobunaluna
Summary: Una nueva aventura de la infancia de los gemelitos dorados... ¿Qué tanto problemas pueden generarse por una charla? ¿Qué tan difícil es darle un remedio a un niño? Las respuestas en este fic xD. (Soy malísima para los sumary) Ya saben, solo humor xD.


_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_**Personajes**_

_** Oficiales: **Saga, Kanon, Shion y Aioros (solo se le menciona)**  
**_

_**De MI autoria: **Set de Geminis, Arkanos de Escorpio, Blaise de Acuario._

* * *

_Hablemos claro._

-Maestro…-Saga se acercó al muchacho de 18 años- me pica…-informo, el chico dejo de tender la mesa y miro al niño. Que se rascaba su retaguardia…-me pica mucho…-ahora se rascaba la espalda. El chico se acercó a Saga, le quito el cintillo de cuero y le levanto la remera.

-Te dije, que no fueras a ver a Aioros… Por qué tenía varicela-El chico miro al niño, que ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo. Él solo había visto a Aioros lleno de puntitos rojos.-Ven… tienes que estar acostado… _Blaise, necesito que vengas un segundo._ Kanon…-se paró de golpe y puso la mano delante del niño, para indicarle que esperara- Saga, está enfermo. Si te le acercas, te contagias.-el nene se quedó quieto, luego se fue a sentar a la mesa.

_Cuarto de Saga, dos días después._

El nene se tapaba la cara con las mantas, Set llamo a toda su paciencia. En esos momentos, se sorprendía que todavía tuviera algo de esa cualidad llamada paciencia.

-Saga… tomate el remedio…-pidió, mientras trataba de quitarle la manta al niño- Saga si no te lo tomas te subirá la fiebre, de nuevo, y no podrás salir a jugar con Kanon.

-¿Dónde está Kanon?-pregunto el niño, sin quitarse la manta de la boca.

-Con Blaise. Quiere que vayas a jugar con él…-sonrió tratando de convencer, al niño, de que se tomara el remedio.- dice que se aburre.

_Cuarto de Blaise. Casa de Acuario. _

-Mira lo que pasa-Blaise se puso de cuclillas, mientras Kanon miraba todo expectante desde la cama del chico de 19 años.- ¿contamos?

-Sí.

-Uno.

-Dos.

-¡TRES!-Gritaron al unísono, Blaise golpeo una clavija, de hielo del tamaño de un domino, y todo el recorrido comenzó. El chico se apresuró a volver a la cama. Para mirar con Kanon, como el inmenso laberinto de fichas comenzaba. Vieron que entraba bajo la cama y salía por el otro lado. Kanon siguió la filita con la mirada. Cuando terminaba su trayecto, las fichas formaban: un Kanon y un Blaise en grande, rodeado de estrellas y espirales. Kanon aplaudió al ver el truco, que el maestro Blaise había hecho con las clavijas de hielo. Cuando el chico había comenzado a formar las los dibujos, no les encontraba una figura precisa. Ahora les veía con total claridad invadiendo el piso de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-pregunto el adolescente, mientras se sentaba en posición de loto en su cama y miraba el niño. Las clavijas se desaparecieron, dado que solo se trataba de hielo formado con aire frío.

-¿Chocolatada?-pregunto Kanon, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Blaise lo pensó un poco, no era una mala hora para tomarse una chocolatada caliente.

-Vamos a la cocina…

-Ojala, Saga, se enfermara más seguido… Me divierto mucho aquí.-Blaise miro al niño, prefirió no corregir sus inocentes palabras. Por qué a fin de cuentas eran eso, palabras inocentes.

-Hablando de tu hermano…-Le dijo, mientras le colocaba el calzado al niño- tengo que ir a ver como esta… ¿quieres que le dé un recado?-Kanon le medito un poco y abrazo a Blaise. El joven pelirrojo no entendió la razón del abrazo.

-¿Puedes darle mi abrazo a él?-pregunto el niño, mientras miraba con sus infantiles ojos al adolescente. Quien asintió y sonrió.

-Vamos a la cocina…-ordeno el mayor- cuando baje, le daré el abrazo a tu hermano…-Kanon asintió gustoso.

_Casa de Géminis, al mismo tiempo._

-Saga…

-Sabe feo…-informo el niño, mientras seguía en su plan de negarse a tomar la medicina.-no gusta.

-Si no lo tomas, no puedes salir a jugar.-El nene se tapó más con la frazada, no quería tomar esa cosa espantosa que le daba su maestro.- Saga, te dije que si jugabas con Aioros… te ibas a enfermar. Ahora, tienes que tomar la medicina.

-No quiero.

-Saga…-Set apoyo, la medicina en la mesa de luz.- ¿Cuáles son las vocales?-Saga negó apresuradamente con la cabeza. No caería en ese truco nuevamente. Su maestro esperaba a que dijera "A" y le metía el remedio de golpe en la boca.-Saga… ¿Por qué no quieres decirme las vocales?

-Me darás la cosa fea…- informo el niño, mientras seguía refugiándose tras las frazadas. Set puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía qué hacer para que Saga se tomara el remedio. No quería hacer que el niño lo tomara a la fuerza, pero se le estaban acabando las posibilidades.

-Saga… Vamos, tomate el remedio… De seguro, Kanon está extrañándote…

-¿Lo hace?

-Sí, de seguro le está pidiendo a Blaise que…

_Cocina, Casa de Acuario._

-¿Me sirves más?-Kanon le tendió la taza a Blaise, quien la volvió a llenar de chocolatada caliente. El niño, tomo uno de los muffins y humedeció una parte en la chocolatada- rico-informo con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

-Voy a ver a tu hermano, ya vengo…-Kanon asintió, mientras seguía de glotón en la cocina.- SI escuchas a alguien…

-me…escondo…-informo el niño, con un muffins entero en la boca. Blaise miro al niño para luego comenzar, lo que consideraba, el viaje relámpago a Géminis.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Yo si me tomaba, los remedios que me daba mi maestro… y te aseguro que esos eran peores…-informo el castaño. Saga asomo, apenas, su carita de debajo de las frazadas.- tómatelo, no sabe feo…

-¿Eran feos los remedios?-pregunto Saga, sin apartar la frazada de sus labios.

-Sí.

-¿Les gustaba tomarlos?

-Mmm… no, cuando me daba remedios- las escasas veces que se preocupaba por mi salud, agrego para sus adentros- no me gustaban muchos… Dado que eran caseros. Pero, tú te tomas este.-le informo, mientras intentaba sacarle la frazada al niño. Sin necesidad de agredirle físicamente- vamos Saga… no sabe tan feo…

-¿Qué no sabe feo?-pregunto Blaise, que justo entraba a la habitación.

-El remedio…-Set miro a su primo- no sabe feo…-le dedico una mirada de advertencia al chico, quien entendió enseguida el mensaje.

-Por supuesto que no sabe feo…-informo Blaise, siguiéndole la corriente al caballero de Géminis.- es muy rico…

-Si es tan rico, que Blaise se lo va a tomar para mostrarte que sabe bien…

-Aja, yo…-en eso noto lo que había dicho su primo, lo que casi dice, y por lo cual miro a Saga. Quien le miraba atentamente, esperando que se tomara el remedio que Set le tendía. –Esto… ¿Qué me tome el remedio?

-Si el maestro Blaise lo toma, yo también…-informo Saga. Blaise le dedico una mirada asesina, por debajo de su flequillo, al castaño sonriente.

-Ya lo escuchaste y necesito que Saga se tome el remedio…-informo el castaño, mientras le tendía el remedio. El pelirrojo tomo el remedio y cerró los ojos antes de ingerir la medicación. Hizo un gran esfuerzo, para no hacer una mueca de asco, y se tragó todo el remedio.-Ahora tu turno…-informo Set, mientras servía la medida correcta a Saga. Blaise se fue al baño y comenzó a hacerse buches. Tratando de sacarse el feo sabor de la boca. Saga a regañadientes tomó el remedio, pero no le bebió. Si el maestro Blaise podía, él también o eso trataba de convencerse.

-Al maestro Blaise, le sirvió un poquito más.-informo Saga. Blaise, quien salía del baño, escucho eso. Le dedico una mirada fulminante al caballero de Géminis. Saga aprovecho y dejo el vasito milimetrado en la mesita de luz.

-¿Cómo que tenía un poquito más?-El caballero miro furioso a su primo, quien levanto sus manos en señal de escusa mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Set…-el rostro del chico, se tiño del mismo rojo furioso que su cabello- ¿lo hiciste apropósito?-Miro el frasquito de remedio, ignorando a Saga que se escapaba a gatas por la cama.-Set…-el niño aprovecho, que su maestro tenía su atención en el caballero de Acuario e ignoro lo que hacía el pequeñín de cinco años. Como también ignoraba lo que escuchaba Kanon en Acuario.

_Casa de Acuario._

-¿Tuviste sexo con el caballero de Laserta?-pregunto una de las doncellas, que limpiaba en ese momento el comedor de la casa de Acuario- ¿perdiste un tornillo acaso?

-No… es que…-la chica se ruborizó, ignorando al chiquillo de cinco años que escuchaba la conversación.- estamos juntos, hace tiempo… y bueno…

-Nena, eso se hace luego del matrimonio-le reprocho una segunda.- está muy mal…

-es que… Nosotros nos amamos y fue imposible no hacerlo…-informo la joven que era interrogada por las demás doncellas.

-¿Cómo fue?-pregunto otra joven.

-Pues…-la chica se ruborizó, mientras el curioso niño seguía atento la conversación. Su cabecita formulaba un millón de preguntas, a cada cosa que escuchaba. Tantas palabras nuevas, pero no entendía ninguna. Tendría que consultarlas con su maestro.

_Habitación de Saga, Casa de Géminis._

Set mantenía los labios sellados, mientras su primo trataba de hacerle tragar todo la botella del remedio de Saga. El niño miraba, curioso, la escena desde la puerta. Podía apreciar que su maestro, trataba por todos los medios no sufrir la ingesta de dicho medicamento. Blaise había congelado las manos del chico a la cabecera de la cama, para que no pudiera seguir tapándose la boca con dichas extremidades.

-Set… pequeña rata bastarda…-Blaise trataba por todos los medios, hacer que su primo se tomara el medicamento- me pagaras… esta cosa sabe espantoso…

-No ve maestro… tenía razón, sabe horrible. -en eso, ambos dorados miraron el remedio que reposaba en la mesita de luz.- Ups…-Blaise miro a su primo, quien se hallaba soportando todo su peso. Debido a que se había sentado sobre él, para hacerle beber el remedio.

-_Tregua, le doy el remedio a Saga… y luego intentas darme esa porquería…_

-Con tal de que no te de la medicación… me hablas por cosmos…-el castaño asintió ante la obvia aclaracion- Está bien… veamos donde se metió el enano…-Las manos de Set quedaron libres y los dos dorados se fueron tras el niño.

* * *

El nene vio, desde su escondite, pasar caminando a los caballeros dorados. Tenía la ventaja, de ser un niño. Por lo tanto, podía esconderse en los lugares menos pensados.

-Donde se metió este niño…-Blaise le hizo un gesto a Set, quien entendió el mensaje perfectamente- con tal de no tomar el remedio…-Vio que su primo desaparecía, gracias a una ilusión, y se dirigía hacia donde se escondía Saga.- hay que hablar claro, con esta criatura…-Saga se tapó la boca, para ahogar la risita que quería salir. Su maestro y el maestro Blaise aun no le habían descubierto… Sintió que algo le agarraba del tobillo y le jalaba fuera de la seguridad de su improvisado escondite. Set saco a su travieso aprendiz, de debajo del sillón de dos cuerpos. Había notado al niño apenas entro a la sala… Solo le seguían el juego al infante, Saga profirió un grito aterrado. Dado que no sospechaba que se trataba de su maestro. Cuando este le soltó, se fue a gatas (muy rápidamente) hacia las piernas de Blaise. El caballero dorado, miro divertido al niño que se abrazaba con fuerza a su pierna.

-Ya Saga…-su maestro se hizo visible- vasta de jugar y a tomar el remedio…-el chico se acercó al infante. Este quiso salir corriendo, pero Blaise le atrapo y le levanto del suelo.

-NO… NO QUIERO…-Comenzó a patalear el menor.-NO QUIERO… SUELTENME…-Set atrapo las piernitas de Saga, con el buen cuidado de no lastimarle, para que dejara de soltar patadas al aire.-NO QUIERO…-El niño hacia hasta lo imposible por liberar sus manitos, ahora atrapadas en una de las manos de Blaise.-NO QUIERO…-Grito de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?-el caballero de Escorpio entro preocupado, dado que había escuchado los gritos del infante desde el pasillo.- ¿QUÉ LE HACEN A ESE POBRE INFANTE?

-Remedio-respondieron al unísono los franceses. Set tomo la carita del niño y le hizo tomarse el remedio. Saga no tardó en hacer muecas de asco. Mientras Blaise le volvía a colocar en el suelo...

-Gritaba, que parecían que le estaban matando…-informo el caballero dorado- la próxima vez, no sean tan bestias…

-Arkanos…-Blaise hizo que Saga se sentara en el sillón- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Depende de cual sea…-informo el rubio, un tanto desconfiado.

-Agarra a Set…-el castaño abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación.- ¡SET!-El acuario fue tras su primo, el de Escorpio miro al niño.

-Le quiere dar el remedio al maestro…-informo Saga, que miraba por encima del respaldo. El rubio se rasco la cabeza, al no saber que decir al respecto. Presto atención a la carita de Saga, totalmente recubierta de granitos rojos.

-¿TIENES VARICELA?-pregunto, alarmado, mientras se alejaba del niño. Al escuchar el grito, los otros dos dejaron su juego y volvieron a la sala.- ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJERON? DUO DE TONTOS…

-¿Eh?-los caballeros se miraron, como no entendiendo. Mientras el rubio retrocedía otro paso. Saga hizo un pequeño puchero, dado que entendía que el caballero de Escorpio en ese momento despreciaba su cercanía.

-Estás haciendo llorar a Saga-le recrimino el castaño, mientras tomaba al menor en brazos y le hacía un poco de apapacho- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nunca tuve varicela…-informo, mientras miraba Saga- no es por nada Saga, pero no me puedo acercar hasta que estés sanito…

-Le puedes contagiar…-le informo Set, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas al menor- Arkanos, no puede enfermarse de varicela… Por que ya es grande... No lo dice, porque no quiera tenerte cerca… No llores.-le limpio las lagrimitas- que bruto que eres...

-Ven Arkanos, dejemos a Set con Saga_… Me acorde que deje al otro solo._-Set asintió, mientras los otros dos se despedían del niño.

_Una semana después._

Blaise entro con Kanon, que entraba saltando, de su mano. Al verle Saga sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue por su hermanito gemelo. Los niños no tardaron en desaparecer en la habitación que ocupaban.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Set, al notar la mirada que le dedicaba el chico. Este le mostró un frasquito de color marrón- A… no… ni se te ocurra…

-Me debes, lo de la medicación de Saga…-informo, mientras comenzaba a rodear la mesa.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado…-informo Set, mientras comenzaba a hacer lo mismo…- primito, no lo tomes tan apecho… Fue por algo realmente necesario.

-¿Primito?-Blaise sonrió, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la tapa al remedio- te recuerdo, que yo soy mayor… Y tú, eres el menor… Tienes que hacer lo que te ordeno… Cousin (Primito)-el joven, paso saliva al saber que no había nada que le salvara de ese lío.- SET… VEN PARA ACA…-Salió tras el chico, que salió disparado hacia las habitaciones.

_Pasillo._

-¿Sexo?-escucho de golpe Set, cosa que le dejo helado. Blaise llego justo detrás de él- nunca escuche esa palabra…-informo el menor.- el maestro nunca la dice…-el pelirrojo se quedó quieto, para también escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué es pene?-pregunto el otro gemelo… Lo que provoco que los dos jóvenes, que escuchaban tras la puerta, se pusieran como tomates.

-No se… tampoco conozco esa palabra… Vamos a preguntarle al maestro…-escucharon el ruido, claro, de los niños levantándose de la cama

-Te veo al rato…-informo Blaise, mientras se alejaba y los chicos abrían la puerta. Los menores, miraron curiosos a su maestro que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Blaise…-trato de llamar a su primo, pero ya era tarde este le había dejado solo.- si así es como familiar, no me quiero imaginar como es como enemigo...-mascullo por lo bajo.

-Maestro…-Kanon le tomo del guantelete.- maestro…

-¿Qué pasa Kanon?-el chico miro al menor.

-¿Qué es sexo?-el joven metió a los niños, de nuevo al cuarto.- ¿sabe qué significa?

-Pues…-el joven se sentó en la cama y los niños no tardaron en sentarse a sus lados. Las criaturas miraron expectantes a su tutor, esperando el compartir de ese conocimiento.- como les explicó.-como les explicó algo que nunca hice, se dijo para sus adentros…

-¿Qué es?

-Pues…-El chico se sentía algo incómodo.- el sexo, es… algo que los niños… No tienen que hacer…

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el curioso Saga.

-Por qué… es cosa de adultos…

-¿Usted es un adulto maestro?-pregunto Kanon.

-Eh… si… se podría decir que si…

-¿Entonces hizo eso llamado sexo?-pregunto Saga, provocando un sonroje masivo del joven de 18 años.- maestro, esta colorado…-soltó una risita jovial, al ver al mayor tan rojo.- se puso colorado, se puso colorado…-comenzó a canturrear el niño. Set pensó, aliviado, que ahí se terminaba el asunto.

-Maestro…-Kanon miro al chico- ¿Qué es Pene?-el chico se puso rojo.

-Viste… lo que-el joven se puso rojo, como explicarle.- ¿viste que usas para hacer pis?

-Si…-respondieron los niños al unísono.

-Pues… eso es el pene…-informo el chico, al que le temblaban las manos por los nervios.

-Maestro…-Kanon miro al chico.- ¿Por qué las chicas y los chicos tienen sexo?

-Eh…-otra pregunta incomoda.- porque se quieren… y por que son adultos...

-¿Y por qué se quieren?

-Por qué se aman…-informo el chico.

-¿Y cómo saben que se aman?-pregunto Kanon.

-Haber…-Set se levantó de golpe y miro a los niños- hablemos claro, y espero que me presten atención los dos…-los niños asintieron- lo que me preguntan. No es tema para niños, cuando sean más grandes… Les explico.

-¿Qué tan grandes?-pregunto Kanon.

-Como yo…-fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Falta mucho…-se quejó Saga.- ¿no puede ser antes?

-No.-se apresuró a decir el chico.-tendrás que esperar… y tú también Kanon.-se apresuró a decir al notar la mirada del niño.- Vayan a la cocina, ahora les preparo algo de comer…-los niños se retiraron- debo ser el único caballero, de 18 años, que aún es virgen…-se dijo para si.- y que no sabe que decir cuando se le pregunta...

-Maestro…-Set se dio vuelta y se encontró con el par de gemelos.

-¿Qué es virgen?-pregunto Saga, el chico se puso rojo como un tomate.- ¿Por qué dice que es el único virgen?

-Eh…-pensó que los niños, ya se habían alejado.- es algo… que tiene que ver con mi privacidad, por lo tanto, prefiero que no lo divulguen…

-¿Qué es divulgar?-pregunto Kanon.

-Contárselo a otras personas.-informo Set, quien todavía tenia un intenso colorado en todo su rostro.- por eso, agradecería que no dijeran nada…

-Si maestro.-respondieron las criaturas al unísono.

_Star Hill, noche siguiente._

-Patriarca Shion…-el anciano miro al niño que estaba estudiando, las estrellas, bajo su tutela.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Sí, pequeño-el anciano le sonrió- ¿Qué quieres saber Saga?

-¿Por qué mi maestro es virgen?-El anciano abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, ante la pregunta del pequeño.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta…?-logro articular el patriarca, luego de controlar la risa y de apaciguar las preguntas como: ¿De donde saco el niño esa idea?

-Si le digo, mi maestro puede enojarse.-informo el chiquillo-Shion sonrió, tratando de reprimir la risa que quería salir de sus labios. Ahora, entendía todo o eso creia... Alguno, debió de haberle hecho una broma al Geminiano y el menor debió de oírla.

-No se enojara, no te preocupes…-informo Shion, Saga le contó TODO al patriarca. Quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano, para no reírse del más joven de sus caballeros.- Pobre Set…-murmuro por lo bajo- Saga, lo que me has dicho… No debes decírselo a nadie… ¿Entendido?-el menor asintio- eso, corresponde a la vida privada de tu maestro.. Las otras personas, no deben meterse en ello.

_Casa de Escorpio. Al mismo tiempo._

El guardián reía a mandíbula suelta, luego de escuchar la pregunta de Kanon.

-Hay pequeño…-se secó las lágrimas y luego miro al niño con aire paternal.- ¿Qué es la virginidad?-lo pensó un poco antes de responderle.- ¿Por qué razón la pregunta?-el niño negó con la cabeza- no puedes o no quieres.

-Las dos cosas, le prometí a mi maestro no decir nada.-informo el infante, el de escorpio no pudo ahogar un nuevo ataque de risa. "Le prometí a mi maestro no decir nada", esa oración lo decía todo.

-Bueno…-el de escorpio ahogo la risa, nuevamente- la virginidad, quiere decir… Que la persona-miro al niño, recordando que su interlocutor solo tenía cinco años y nueve meses.- que aún no se ha enamorado…-se apresuró a decir, no quería decir la completa verdad del significado de esa palabra.

-¿Por qué no se enamoró?-pregunto el nene, ladeando su cabecita. – la princesa del cuento, se enamoró del príncipe… Solo porque le besa…-hizo memoria, recordando el cuento que les había contado su maestro la noche anterior.- En la mejilla.

-Con razón, es virgen, censura todo…-el caballero hizo un esfuerzo por no estallar en risas.

-¿Tienes que besar, a alguien, para dejar de ser virgen?-El de Escorpio, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Si seguía de pie, con las preguntas del niño… Terminaría cayéndose y no estaba de humor para andar golpeándose por la risa.

-Besar, para dejar de ser virgen…-el hombre lloraba de la risa- buena esa Kanon…-el niño volvió a mirar confundido al mayor, no entendía lo gracioso del asunto.

_Fin._


End file.
